1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a multi-rotation angle detection device for detecting a rotating angle of a multi-rotation body which rotates in a limited angular range in excess of 360°, for example, a steering shaft for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the multi-rotation angle detection device of the aforementioned type includes a gear of a rotating body which rotates in association with a steering, two gears each having a different number of teeth in engagement with the gear of the rotating body, magnets respectively attached to the two gears, and angular sensors corresponding to those magnets. Based on measurement results of those angular sensors, a predetermined arithmetic expression is calculated to obtain the angle of the rotating body as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 11-500828, for example.
The generally employed rotating angle detection device is provided with the gear of the rotating body and two gears each having different number of teeth in engagement with the gear of the rotating body in a single plane, which may cause the problem of enlarged external dimension of the multi-rotation angle detection device.